Spark and the City
by Corona09
Summary: A young femme-bot finds herself in the arms of a handsome, noble Autobot.
1. Chapter 1

It was a chilly moonlit night…the Autobots were driving through they city doing their routine patrol. "Everything seems peaceful." Optimus said to his teammates. "So let's go back to the plant, I'm tired." Bumble Bee said in exhaustion. "We'll make one more round and then…" But Optimus got cutt off when Bumble Bee picked a police transmission on the radio. "_Attention all units, an unidentified bogie has blocked traffic, report to the highway immediately." _"Finally some action!" The spunky yellow bot was about to balst off when Bulkhead said, "Hold on little buddy, what if it's a Decepticon?" "Um, Bulkhead? Why would a Decepticon block traffic?" _"_Well, we can't take any chances, Autobots, to the highway!" The noble leader said and our five heroes raced off at full speed.

When the Autobots arrived at the highway, everyone was already at the sight; the policemen, firemen, medics, and the media. Captain Fanzone walked up to them with a stern yet curious look on his face. They see Captain Fanzonetalking to some civilains and changed into robot mode. He walked up to them, "Just the bots I've been waiting for." "Okay, before you go flying off the handle, on behalf of the Autobots let me just say we have nothing to do with this!" Bumble Bee said defensively, who still doesn't have a clue what's going on. "Relax, I'm not pinning this on you. I was hoping you can identify this alien female robot." "Ratchet and I will take a look." Optimus Prime said. He and Ratchet ran over to the unconscious alien femme-bot. "So…Captian Fanzone, how did this femme-bot end up at the highway?" The Ninja-bot asked. "Some of the eye witnesses saw her stumbling around like she got out of the battlefield and crashed in the middle of traffic! Luckily no one got hurt. At first we thought she was an Autobot but we didn't see any symbols on her, not even a Decepticon symbol." "Well that's good right?" The big green bot said. Optimus and Ratchet did some analyzing on the femme-bot; she is an alien robot but not a Cybertrobain. She looks a little organic and her chasse is mostly silver and light teal, there were several dents, some burn and water marks, and a piece of seaweed wrapped around her neck. "Looks like she just came from the sea. We need to get her back to the plant." Optimus nodded at Ratchet in agreement and he looked over to where Bumble Bee, Bulkhead, and Prowl are. "We're heading back! Transform and roll out!" They all changed back into their vehicle modes. Ratchet used his magnets to lift her off the highway and in the back of his ambulance mode. The five drove back to the plant.

Ratchet and Bulkhead carried the femme-bot all the way to the med-lab and placed her gently on the berth. The medic-bot already got started on fixing her up. "How did she get banged up like that? Where did she come from? Does she have a sister?" Bumble Bee asked, hoping to get some answers. "One question at a time Bumble Bee, the last thing you want to do is to overload what's left of your processor." Prowl said to the easily excitetable yellow bot. "Excuse me for being curious." After Ratchet removed the seaweed from her neck, he pulled out a few things; a laser gizmo to get rid of the dents and a buffer and some wax to get rid of the burn and water marks, he ran a diagnostic scan on her internal chasse. Bumble Bee broke the silence by asking another question, "Hey Doc-bot, why don't I call Sari and ask her to come over? Maybe she can help, you know since she upgraded herself and all." "We can't." "What? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't call her to come over here?" "Because it's midnight." "Oh…never mind."

Bulkead noticed the unconscious femme-bot started to stir. "Looks like she's waking up." "Every-bot stand back, give her some room. And please mute it." Optimus said to his team. She opened her optics slowly; her vision was a little blurry but became clear a few nano clicks later. He spoke to her calmly, "Are you alright? Can you hear me?" The femme-bot blush a little when she saw Optimus. She spoke in a low, soft tone. "I…I'm alright. Where am I?" "You're on Earth. Where are you from?" "I don't know. I can't remember anything." Ratchet finished up running a diagnostic on her and looked over at Optimus, "Looks like her processor has been damaged, so she might have some memory loss." "Is there anything you can do Ratchet?" "I could try and restore it, but it will take some time." "Who are you?" She became a little apprehensive. "I am Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots. This is our Medic-bot; Ratchet." Ratchet didn't pay attention because he was busy setting up a divider for her. "But sometimes we call him doc-bot. Don't worry, he's always this grumpy." "This is Bumble Bee." "He can also be called little buddy." Bulkhead said teasingly. "Hey! Oh, by the way, the big-bot here is Bulkhead. And over there in the corner is Prowl the cyber ninja. And your name would be?" "I…I…um…my name is…" She sees something written on her chest plate; an initial C. "I guess it begins with C." "Well that narrows it down." The yellow-bot said sarcastically. "Don't listen to him miss, he's just cranky." Bulkhead said, hoping she doesn't take it the wrong way. "I think we all need a stasis, especially after tonight. Every bot is dismissed." Optimus said. Prowl, Bulkhead, and Bumble Bee left the med-lab. "I…uh…" "You stay here and get some stasis yourself. You'll better tomorrow." "Okay." "Alright Romeo, if you're done chatting with Juliet here, I would like to get some stasis myself." "I thought my name began with a C." "It is. We sometimes like to joke around a bit." She laid back and closed her optics. Ratchet pulled the curtain to get some privacy, and Optimus Prime returned to his sleeping quarters to get some rest as well.

Optimus woke up and headed for the Med-lab to check on the femme-bot. "Miss? Are you awake?" But she wasn't didn't answer, and when he took a look, the med-lab was empty. The femme-bot was missing.


	2. Chapter 2

He got worried and ran off to find her. Prime looked for her everywhere. He checked Prowl's room. The cyber ninja was in the middle of cutting stray branch from the tree. "Prowl, have you seen C?" "I believe she's on the roof." "Why would she be on the roof? She should be in the med-lab resting." He ran off again, only this time the autobot leader was heading for the fire escape which leads to the roof. As soon Optimus got there, he saw C standing at the edge staring at the sun rising over the city of Detroit. He walked up to behind her slowly and stood next to C. "Are you alright? You had me worried." She sighed with depression. "What's wrong?" "I have no idea where I came from and I have no memory of my past. It's scaring me." "I promise, we'll help you figure it out. Right now you need to be in the med-lab." "Okay. Thanks Prime." C smiled at him. Optimus blushed. "Right…uh…let me escort you back." He took her servo and led C back to the med-lab.

The moment they made it downstairs; they find Bumble Bee watching a car race. The yellow hot shot sees her. "Oh, C." He jumped off the concrete couch and stood before her. "H…how are you? Feeling better?" "A little." Bulkhead stepped in and said, "Don't bother her Bumble Bee, she needs rest." "How can she rest when your face keeps scarring her?" "Why I…" "Bumble Bee, Bulkhead, I'm already taking care it. Now go back to what you were doing." "Hey it's cool boss-bot, besides, Bulkhead and I were about to have a _little chat_." "We were?" Bumble Bee dragged Bulkhead to the other side of the room.

"Are you trying to embarrass me?!" "Why would I do that? You're doing a good job on yourself." "Look, just step off. I call dibs!" "Hey, you can't dib on a femme-bot. That is not courtship etiquette, which is why she prefers to be with some bot with class, like me." "You?! Ha! The way you guzzle down motor oil?" "I've been working on that." Both of them realized; Optimus and C have left the room. "Where did they go?" Bumble Bee asked. They heard another voice. "Anywhere away from your bickering." Bumble Bee and Bulkhead looked up to find Prowl doing a ninja position on top of a crane. "How long you've been up there?" "Since this morning. Honestly Bumble Bee, why are you trying to impress a femme-bot when you have no idea where she's from or who she is?" He said as the ninja-bot jumped off the crane and landed in front of them. "I was just trying to be friendly Prowl. I don't see you giving her a warm welcome." "That's because unlike you I am patient and I will pick the appropriate time to communicate with a stranger. Besides, a cyber ninja is not supposed to have that kind of relationship with a femme-bot." "Gee, you must be a real riot at parties." The scrappy yellow-bot said sarcastically.

Just when Bumble Bee and Prowl were about to duke it out, they heard Sari's voice coming from outside. "Hey guys!"She said as the techno organic teenage girl flew in with her jet pack and landed safely. Bulkhead sighed in relief, "Hey Sari, perfect timing. It was about to get ugly here." "A little late for that, huh Bulkhead?" The big bot growled at Bumble Bee for saying that. "What are you bots fighting about now?" "It's a long story, but it does involve with our new guest." Prowl answered. "Is this new guest from Cybertron?" "A femme-bot actually, and no she's not from Cybertron." "Cool, I'd like to meet her. Where is she?" "She's in the med lab. Come on, we'll introduce you." Bumble Bee said.

Sari followed Bulkhead and Bumble Bee to the med lab. But when they got to the doorway, from where they were standing, it looked like Optimus was leaning over C to kiss her. Bumble Bee's jaw dropped. "Whoa! PG-13 or Rated R?" Sari rhetorically asked. Optimus turned around. "Hey Sari." "Don't _Hey Sari_ us! We caught you red servo." Bumble Bee yelled with jealousy. "What are you talking about? I was setting up the tools for Ratchet when he gets back." They could see he was telling the truth. "Oops, sorry about that boss-bot." Bulkhead laughed in ebarrassment. Sari walked up to the femme-bot lying on the berth. C stood up quickly when she saw her. "Don't worry, that's Sari, she's a friend of ours." "But…what _is_ she?" "I'm a techno organic, I don't bite." "But she does bark." "Hey!" Sari yelled as she looked at Bumble Bee for making that comment. "Just kidding." "Anyway, where are you from?" Cybertron." "Um, Bumble Bee, I was asking to _her_." "Oh." "I…I don't know." "She has a little memory loss Sari." Optimus explained. "Oh, well, I hope you'll get your memory back and maybe we can hang out." "Hang out? Where do we hang?" "You just get some rest C. The rest of us should get started on our routine patrol." "Maybe one of us should stay here to protect her, until Ratchet shows up." "Bumble Bee does have a point. Sari, how about you watch C." "What?" "Sure, just one question; what does C stand for?" "Well her name begins with C, but that's all we know." Bulkhead said. "Oookay." "Wait a minute…" "Come on let's not waste any more time. Autobots, transform and roll out!" When they transformed into their vehicle modes, C looked at them with shock and gasped. "It's okay C, it's just us. Our kind can transform into robot and vehicle mode." "I'll explain it to her, you bots go on patrol." "I still think I should be the one watching her." Bumble Bee said with envy. "More like staring." Bulkhead giggled. Bumble Bee gave a low growl, and the autobots drove off.

Optimus Prime, Bumble Bee, Bulkhead, and Prowl were driving along downtown, keeping an optic out for any Decepticons or any kind of trouble while pondering on how to help C with her memory loss. "Maybe we can hit her with a coconut." "Bulkhead, How would a coconut that help?" The ninja-bot asked the big bot. "Well it worked in a cartoon." "Let's be serious here." Optimus said. Out of nowhere, a laser blasted right on front of them, causing the autobots to go aerial and crash into the street. All of the citizens screamed and ran away. "Either there is a laser show or that blast came from…Star Scream!" Star Scream swooped down and landed on top of the building, looming over them. "Alright, where is it auto fools!" "Where is what?" Bulkhead asked, feeling perlexed. "Don't play dumb with me! I picked up a strong energy signature last night! It landed somewhere in the lake and now it's gone! Now where is it!" "What is he talking about?"He whispered to Opitmus. "I don't know, but we can't let him destory the city and hamr any more organics." "Quit mumbling and tell me where the weapon is or I'll blast you all!" "Forget it! We rather get blasted then tell you anything!" "Bumble Bee, do you think before you speak?" Prowl asked. "What? It's the best thing I could think of on such short notice." "Fine, prepare to meet your demise!" "Autobots! Attack!" They transformed into their robot modes and charged into battle.

Back at the plant, Ratchet just finished doing another diagnostic on C, and Sari led her to the lounge to chill. C sat herself on the concrete couch. "Am I supposed to sit here? Why?" "Duh, we're just going to watch some television." She said as Sari grabbed the remote and turned it on. A news anchor man appeared on the screen. "_Breaking News…the autobots are getting their benders kicked by a Decepticon known as Star Scream. Captain Fanzone advises everyone to stay away from downtown until futher notice." _The image shows the Autobots fighting against Star Scream. Optimus just got flipped onto his back and Star Scream was about to blast him. It made C stood up with shock. "Oh no! Optimus! I have to do something!" "Hold on there C, you can't just go into battle, do you even have any weapons." "I can't just sit by and watch. Besides, I owe them for saving me." She ran out of the factory in a hurry. "Hey come back! Oh slag! Ratchet!"

Star Scream was about to turn Optimus into scrap, when Bulkhead body slammed him. "And you said watching wrestling was a waste of time." He said to Prowl, but Star Scream lifted him up and tossed him over to the four way intersection. Bumble Bee was shocked by what he's seeing. "Since when did Star Scream became that strong?" "Enough games! Now start talking before I turn your leader into toast!" "Stop! Don't hurt him!" C arrived just in time to save Optimus. "And who are you?" The hostile aerial Decepticon asked. "I wish I knew." Optimus didn't want C to get hurt, so he tries to warn her. "C! What are you doing here?! It's too dangerous!" "I told you I should've watched her!" Bumble Bee whispered to Bulkhead. "Fine, then I'll turn you into toast!" He pointed his laser gun at C and fired a beam of purple light at her. C couldn't move a servo. "C! No!" Optimus yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

The laser was about to blast C into a million pieces of scrap metal, but when she raised her servos a white light shot out and turned the ray o f death into pieces of crystals. Everyone's eyes and optics bugged out. "What?!" "Well that was random." Bumble bee said even more confused than before. "Well then let's see if you can do it the second time!" He fired another blast and C used her powers to turn them into something else, but this time it was flower petals. "I take it back, now that's _really_random." "This is insane!" Prowl crept up and knocked down with a ninja kick. Star Scream fell like a ton of bricks. C's servos lit up again and the ground where he was kneeling on turned into quicksand. Star scream started sinking. After it dried up, he was up to his hips and elbows. "Ahhhh! Get me out of here!" "Again, take it back, that's _supe_r random!" "Oh no little squirt, this is random." He said with an evil grin. The Autobots were perplexed by what he said until they felt something moving beneath their feet. The ground exploded; dust and chucks of concrete were hurtling in the air! One of them was about to hit C. Optimus Prime ran over to her and shielded her with his chasse. The big piece of concrete whammed him in the back leaving a deep dent. Optimus fell to his knees. "Optimus!" She caught him by the shoulders before he fell on her. "C…I'm glad you're safe." He said as the Autobot leader fell to unconsciousness. When the dust cleared, Star Scream was gone. "Hey! Where did he go?!" Bulkhead said. Sari and Ratchet showed up. "Ratchet! Help! Optimus is hurt!" C screamed. The doc-bot did a quick diagnostic on him. "Nothing serious, but we do need to head back to the plant for repairs." "Okay, what's with all the petals and bling bling?" Sari asked as she pointed at the street cover with flower petals and crystals.

Everyone returned to the plant and Ratchet hauled Optimus to the med-bot for repairs. Five megecycles have passed, and still no answer from Ratchet. While they were waiting in the lounge, Bulkhead, Bumble Bee, and Prowl told Sari what happened during the fight with Star Scream. "So let me get this straight, C here has the power to change any molecular structure of anything tangible or intangible into something else? Just by blasting it with light?" She said as the techno organic girl looked at them, Bulkhead said, "I know it sounds weird, but it's that's how it happened." "Now that's cool. I wish I could've seen it in action." "Looks like you got competition Prowl." Bumble Bee said and elbowed the ninja-bot "It's not the same as processor over matter." "It's my fault." C said in a melancholy tone. Sari tries to comfort her, "What are you talking about? You haven't done anything bad. Not only you saved our bumpers, but you've also saved all of Detroit from another Decepticon attack." "Not _everyone_." Ratchet stepped into the lounge. C got up quickly and looked at him with concern. "Is Optimus…okay?" "He'll be fine within the next solar cycle or two, but right now he needs a stasis." "That's good. Um…is it okay if I…I mean…" "Don't blow a circuit C, you can see him. Just don't take too long." "Thank you." She walked toward the med-lab. "Looks like you've got competition there Bumble Bee." Prowl said to Bumble Bee and the yellow bot blushed in embarrassment. Sari raised an eyebrow."Competition? For what?" "It's nothing." Bumble Bee said both apprehensively and defensively at the same time. It was that moment, Sari became suspicious.

C took a peek through the med-lab doorway by sticking her head out. She saw Optimus Prime lying on the berth. The coy femme-bot carefully stepped into the med lab without startling him. "Optimus?" She said in a soft, gentle tone. "C? Is that you?" "Yes, are you alright?" "A little sore but yeah." "Good. "I want to apologize." She said as C sat beside him. "For what?" "For interfering and putting you in danger." "It was not your fault, besides it's my job to protect everyone, including you." "Why are you helping some femme-bot like me, you don't even know?" He raised his servo and placed it on her shoulder, letting C know everything is okay. "Because I care." He gave C a gentle smile. Her spark beated softly because she was falling for him. Suddenly, C's optics widened as though she remembered something important. "C? What's wrong?" "Crysta." "What?" "I think that's my real name…Crysta, and I came here for a reason." "What's that?" "I'm afraid that's all I can remember, at least for now."


	4. Chapter 4

"Quiet! It's about to start!" Bumble Bee said and turned on the television. _"In local news, the Ambassador Bridge was somehow mysteriously starting to collapse. Everyone almost drowned if it weren't for the Autobots and their new member Crysta who stopped the bridge from crumbling into the river." _They raised their mugs of motor oil and clinked, except Sari who was drinking a vanilla milkshake she picked up from Burger Bot on the way. "Every bot did an amazing job, especially you Crysta, I'm very impressed." Crysta blushed. "Th…thank you." "Don't be shy, you totally deserve it!" Bumble Bee said, trying to get her attention. "Oh please." She said as Sari rolled her eyes/optics. "What's up with you?" "Nothing, nothing at all." "Okay?" "It's not everyday you save some organics from drowning by turning the river into gelatin. Well, after that adventure I'm retiring for several megacycles, maybe more. See you all in the morning." Ratchet got up and walked back to his sleeping quarters. "Night." "You're powers are quite a mystery Crysta." Said the curious ninja-bot. "I still wish I knew if there are others like me who can do that." "I'm sure there are, they must be useful for helping others."

They suddenly hear Ratchet screaming. "Who replaced my berth with a huge pile of gelatin?!" Bumble Bee laughed out loud. "He doesn't sound happy." "But I am! Ha ha ha!" "What are you? An Autobot or a protoform? It's getting late, I better get home. See ya, maybe." She walked off toward the exit without making eye/optic contact with him. "What's with her?" "She probably had a _bee_ in her bonnet." Prowl answered. "Oh, okay. What's a bonnet?"

The news channel showed a flash bulletin. "_The Detroit Police Dept. found some interesting information from a video tape taken by a local, there was a spider-like figure crawling underneath the bridge just fifteen minutes before it started to crumble." _Optimus Prime's optics widened when he saw it, his grip loosened causing the mug to slip from his servo and spill oil all over the floor. "Optimus? What's wrong?" Cyrsta asked with concern. "Don't worry, it's nothing, will you excuse me?" He went off to the other room.

Bumble Bee, Prowl, and Bulkhead went off for a stasis, but Crysta's processor was full of questions. She was about to go into her sleeping quarters when Crysta saw Optimus coming out and she hid herself behind the control panel. He transformed into his vehicle mode and drove off at full speed. _I knew something was up._ She thought. Crysta dashed off quickly to catch up with Optimus. She secretly followed him to the docks, and onto a cargo ship.

It started to sail away from the mainland. Optimus was standing at starboard while Crysta was hiding behind some crates. She looked at the direction he was starring. The ship was heading for an island. _Why would be go there? Does it have to do with that flash bulletin? _She thought, but then Crysta couldn't help but look at Optimus. She sighed softly with admiration. _Oh he's so handsome._ A seagull's cry snapped her out of it and Crysta shook her head. "I've got to focus!" She whispered.

Back at the Plant, Bumble Bee woke up from his stasis and was heading for the lounge. "I can't believe I almost forgot the mega mutant movie marathon is tonight. I wonder if Crysta is still up." He took a peek in Crysta's room, but it was empty. "Guys! Wake up! Crysta is missing!" The panicky yellow bot yelled. "So is Prime. Hey Prowl, you don't think…" "I hope not." "What? What is it?" "Well, as long Prime is there she'll be fine. Right?" They suddenly heard Sari's voice. "Will some bot tell me what is going on?!" "Hello? Any bot home?" The three ran into the lounge to see it was Sari calling. "Hey Bulkhead, Hey Prowl." "Um, aren't you forgetting to some bot?" "Sari, what are you doing here?" Bulkhead asked, scratching his head. "I came here to watch the mega mutant movie marathon, I would watch it at home but my dad put a V-chip in the family room, so I came here. You two seemed worried." "What am I invisible?!"

When the ship arrived at the abandoned Island Research Facility, Optimus got off the ship and headed for the woods, Crysta continued to follow him with the cover of night at her side. She followed him for a few megacycles. Suddenly, Crysta had a sinking feeling she was being followed. She heard a rustling behind her and turned around, nothing was there. Crysta turned back, she lost sight of him. "Oh no, now what am I going to do?" But she was not alone, for something wicked was about to strike.


	5. Chapter 5

Crysta hears a weird noise coming from behind. It was a cricking, clicking noise. She turned around quickly but with caution. There was nothing there. Calm down Crysta, you're just imagining things. She thought to herself and walked off to find Optimus. All was quiet…for the moment. She walked deeper into the woods.

"It's so dark, I wonder where he went off to?"

Suddenly, she tripped and landed on what looks like a giant spider web.

"Uh oh."

Crysta tried to struggle herself free but she was stuck like gum on a shoe. She hears the cricking, clicking noise again, only this time, it came from above. Crysta looked up to see where it was coming from. She turned around and right in front of her was a giant spider.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

But then the spider changed into a spider-like femme-bot. Crysta backed away several feet with caution.

"Who…who are you?"

"The name's Blackaracnia, and you must be Crysta."

"How did you…"

"Know? Let's just say you happen to be very popular back on your home planet."

"Back up, you know where I came from?"

"Maybe, then again, maybe not." Crysta could sense that Blackaracnia was up to no good. She backed away a few feet more.

"Perhaps, you can tell me later, right now I need to look for someone."

She laughed nervously, continuing to back away. Blackaracnia shot a strand of web and caught her. Crysta tried to get it off her, but it was too sticky.

"What do you want from me?!"

"You are such a screamer. All I want is a body switch that's all."

"A what?!"

"If you cooperate, we'll get this done fast."

"And what makes you think I'll agree to this?"

Blackaracnia snapped her fingers and the Dinobots showed up behind Crysta in their robot modes. Grimlock was holding the unconscious Optimus Prime wrapped up in webbing. It was obvious Blackaracnia did something to him.

"Optimus? Optimus! What did you do to him?"

"The same I'll do to you, if you don't start mobilizing!"

Crysta didn't know what to do; she doesn't want to switch bodies with her, but Optimus was in danger. So she agreed and followed the evil spider femme-bot to a laboratory. Grimlock dumped Prime on the ground, and Crysta stood by Blackaracnia against her will. She kept looking over her shoulder to see Optimus lying there like a wounded animal.

"Relax, it won't hurt." She said as Blackaracnia warmed up the generator, pleased with herself, but Crysta wasn't going to let her get away with it.

"No but this will!" She karate chopped her to the side and Blackaracnia fell like a ton of bricks. Crysta ran over to Optimus and untied him.

"Optimus, wake up."

The wicked femme-bot of the web lifted herself up with a jolt of pain at her side.

"What are you three just standing there for? Get her!"

"Um, Me Grimlock don't want to hurt pretty lady-bot. Sorry."

Blackaracnia growled at the thought some femme-bot was prettier than her. She got back on her feet. Crysta grabbed Optimus and ran out of the lab.

"Why didn't you stop them?!"

"Dinobots don't want to get in pretty Lady-bot's way."

She growled again. "Fine! I'll get her myself!" She transformed into her spider mode and crawled off to hunt down Crysta and Optimus.

Meanwhile, Crysta hid Optimus behind a boulder and tries to wake him up.

"Please Optimus, wake up. I don't know what to do."

"You could start by surrendering!" Blackaracnia ambushed Crysta and the two were rolling around wrestling, scratching and biting. Suddenly, something pulled Blackaracnia off Crysta and tossed her into the bushes.

"Are you alright Crysta?" Optimus asked as she took her servo and helped her get back on her feet. She nodded, not taking her optics off his.

"Awww that is so sweet, make me want to hurl."

"Leave her out of this."

"Hey, it's not my fault the femme-bot has a crush on you."

Crysta blushed in embarrassment. _How did she know?!_ She thought.

"Don't play games with me, you caused that bridge to collapse just to lure me out here. But why do you want Crysta?"

"To replace this! Duh! And besides, she would follow you everywhere like a earth dog." Crysta's faceplate blushed a bright red color. She was drowning in a pool of mixed emotions.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that. Come on Crysta let's go."

Optimus was about to leave with Crysta when Blackaracnia attacks him from behind. He pushed Crysta away and blocked the attack with his axe. But she managed to knock him out. Before she made another move, Crysta stood in the way. "Stay away from him!" She screamed at the evil spider-bot. Blackaracnia snickered. "What are you going to do to me? Turn me into flowers?! Ah ha ha ha!"

Crysta became frustrated, she focused her powers on the roots of the trees. They came alive and coiled around Blackaracnia's legs, torso, arms and head. Her screams were muffled. The wicked spider tried to break out but the roots structure changed into titanium.

"I told you to stay away from him." Crysta knelt down beside Optimus and tilted his head up.

"Optimus wake up, we have to get out of here." The titanium roots started to break. Chunks of titanium were flying and scattered everywhere. Crysta protected Optimus from getting hit by one of them. She looked up to see Blackaracnia has somehow managed to break free with her organic spider mode and then changed back.

"If you take me out, you'll never find out who you are and where you're from."

"It doesn't matter to me anymore, I won't let you hurt him." Blackaracnia was about to strike Optimus with her pincers but Crysta got in the way and got stung by them. She pushed the evil spider-bot away before the pincers drained _all_ of her energon. Crysta blacked out and fainted beside Optimus.

"Crysta? Crysta! Wake up." Her optics opened slightly and then widened when she saw Optimus.

"Optimus." She whispered.

"Yes Crysta, I'm here. Don't worry, you're safe now." As he held her close, Crysta's spark beated more for her feelings for him were deep and true, a warm, loving feeling that was lost to her a long time ago.

Later that night, Sari was listening to some music on her ipod touch. She sees Bumble Bee standing in front of her. She took off her headphones.

"What is your problem Sari?!"

"Gee, Bumble Bee, whatever do you mean?" She said in a sarcastic tone.

"You know what I mean! You've been giving me the cold shoulder lately and I want to know why!"

"My problem is my best friend is obsessed with an alien robot girl with memory loss he only knew for a couple of weeks, unaware he is ignoring _his_ best friend!"

"Well it's not like there are other robot girls from another planet around here!"

"Bumble Bee! You're such a…creep!" The angry Sumdac girl walked off in a huff.

When she was outside of the plant, Prowl was leaning on a tree nearby, he noticed how frustrated Sari is.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" The ninja-bot looked at her with disbelief. Sari took a deep breath and sighed.

"Okay, I'm not fine. Ever since Crysta showed up Bumble Bee has been ignoring me, like I'm invisible or something. I've been his best friend for about a couple of years, and she's been here about a week. He treats her like she's from the Elite Guard!"

"I'm sure Bumble Bee still cares about you Sari, he's probably going through what you organics call a phase."

"Phase or not, as long he acts like a jerk I can't be around him." There was a pause between them until Prowl broke the silence.

"It's getting late. Do you need a ride back to Sumdac Tower?"

"Yeah, I do thanks."

"Think of it as my way of saying I admire you for putting Bumble Bee up this far." Sari laughed lightly.

Meanwhile Bumble Bee was mumbling angrily to himself.

"What's with you?"

"Hey, Bulkhead, Sari just got mad at me, all because I've been hanging with Crysta."

"Well you have been ignoring her lately."

"Maybe, I guess."

"I think you should apologize to Sari. I mean, she's been your best friend for a long time and she's always been there for you."

"You're right big guy, thanks." Bumble Bee was about to catch up with Sari, but when he saw her driving off with Prowl,

"Sari?" The yellow-bot felt both confused and abandoned.

Crysta was sitting alone on her berth in the spare room, starring at her reflection in the mirror. She was deep in thought. Then Crysta lowered her gaze to the ground.

"I hope they never find me." She said to herself quietly in a melancholy tone


	6. Chapter 6

"Now I see why you humans love coming here." The ninja-bot said sarcastically, and feeling woozy. He and Sari were at Six Banners Amusement Park, and they just got off one of those spinning tea cup rides.

"If you're tired we could just head back to the plant." She said.

"No I'm fine, besides, I haven't had this much fun since…never." He fell to the ground, face down, with a thud.

"You know for a stick the mud, you're pretty fun to hang out with. I'm glad you're coming out of your shell. Come on, let's go." She grabbed his servo and the two ran off to go on the next ride. Prowl blushes, not because of the comment, but he was crushing on Sari.

They were unaware that a certain yellow-bot was watching them from the distance. Bumble Bee was hiding behind one of the restrooms. _What am I doing here? Why should I care? It's not like Sari and I are a couple_. He thought to himself, but when Sari placed her hand on Prowl's shoulder it made Bumble Bee's processor and spark was being consumed by the green eyed monster.

Later that night, Prowl and Sari were driving along the highway, heading back to Headquarters.

"Are you alright Sari?"

"I'm fine, just a little chilly. I wish I brought a jacket."

The night air was so cold it made her shiver like crazy. The ninja-bot loved it, but he couldn't understand why; was it the way she wraps one arm around her upper body or the way her knees shake. The sound of a speeding car and a police siren shocked him back to reality.

"Well, we should be at the plant in a few nano-clicks."

It turned out to be Prowl and Sari coming back from the amusement park. She was holding a stuffed teddy bear on one hand. There waiting at the entrance was Bumble Bee, narrowing his gaze in anger. Sari got off of Prowl and he changed back into his robot mode.

"Did you have fun at Six Banners?"

"Were you spying at us?" Sari was shocked to hear what Bumble Bee just said.

"No."

"Liar! You so did!" She screamed.

"Yeah? So what? I wouldn't want to ruin your fun." The yellow-bot said.

"Cool it Bumble Bee, there is no reason to be so harsh at Sari. Besides, you could've joined us? It was quite fun."

"What do you know Prowl? You don't even like having fun! All you do is meditate, do you stupid ninja moves, and practicing that processor over matter garbage!" Bumble Bee yelled in rage.

"I suggest you take that back."

"Or what? You're going to flip me? Ha!"

Prowl used his processor over matter and Bumble Bee found himself floating several feet off the ground. The two wrestle each other; punching his faceplate repeatedly. The ninja-bot fights back by pushing him off with his foot and gave Bumble Bee a headlock! Sari couldn't stand seeing her friends fighting, she has to do something.

"That's enough, _both_ of you!" Sari yelled. Bumble Bee and Prowl stopped and saw her shedding tears. "I hate it when you two fight; all I want to do is to hangout with you, not watch you two tear each other apart!"

They both felt horrible; Prowl was acting selfish and Bumble Bee nearly broke Sari's spark. The ninja walked inside the factory without saying a word to his fellow comrade.


	7. Chapter 7

A large space ship appeared right outside of the auto plant. Optimus and the Autobots have gathered around it with caution. The pod bay doors opened and an escalator descended.

"Autobots! Arm yourselves!" Optimus commanded.

They held out their weapons, incase the visitors were hostel. Two robotic figures appeared within the doorway.

"How did they get pass our security?" Bulkhead asked.

"I dunno, but they are about to get their bumpers kicked." Bumble Bee said as he charged up his stingers. The figures descended on the escalator, their armor plating appeared to look Victorian; one was a maroon and white femme-bot, and other was a silver and blue male-bot. But they both have a gold M-shape symbol embedded on their chest-plate. Optimus Prime walked up to them with caution.

"Who are you and state your business." He politely said.

"I am Zeeda, and the gentle-bot next to me is Gordo, we are her majesty's royal gaurds. We have travelled all the way from Planet Aplha X9 to this planet to rescue her." the maroon femme-bot said. The Autobots lowered their weapons.

"What do you mean? She's not here."

"Actually, Bumble Bee they are right." Crysta said as she walked up to them from behind.

"Queen Crysta! Thank goodness you are alright! Oh your majesty, please forgive us for not finding you sooner." Gordo said, he ran over to her and hugged her.

"Queen?"

"That is affirmative, Crysta is the mecha-nite Queen of Alpha X9."

"Crysta, is this true?" Optimus looked at her, both shocked and confused.

"Yes, you see after that fight with Blackaracnia some of my memories have returned."

"But why did you tell us?"

"I...I...I guess, I was afraid you would treat me different if you knew." She lied, Crysta didn't want to tell Optimus the real reason she pretended to still have memory loss was because she was in love with him. Prowl walked up to Zeeda.

"Perhaps we should continue this conversation inside where it is comfortable."

"I suppose it is logical." Zeeda and Gordo followed the Autobots inside the factory. They all sat down as Bulkhead served them some earth motor oil. Crysta started explaining how she came to earth.

"We were in a middle of a galactic battle with the Quintessons. They have been trying to take over our planet for twenty million stellar cycles. I was about to launch a final attack when they ambushed us and one of them blew up one of my engines. I was spiraling out of control and I guess I crashed into your Earth's ocean."

"That would make sense." Bumble Bee said, taking another sip of oil.

"The good news we have won the war, but now the Quintessons are trying to hunt down Queen Crysta, which is why we must leave." Zeeda was about to get up when Bulkhead spoke up.

"Wait a minute, what is the rush? It's still late, why don't you stay here for the night?"

"Okay, we'll stay for the night, we need to restock on some supplies anyway."

Crysta lowered head trying to hide her melancholy look from the others, especially Optimus. Every bot went to their sleeping quarters, except Crysta and Optimus.

"Optimus, please don't take this the wrong way, I never meant to lie to you."

"It's alright."

"I guess this will probably be our...I mean my last night here."

Neither of them spoke after that. Optimus started walking up to her. Crysta's spark beated faster. Could it be that Optimus is about to make a romantic gesture, to make Crysta's last night on Earth more memorable? Perhaps he'll hold her close and maybe even kiss her. He stood in front of her. Crysta was ready for anything. He lifted his arm and placed it on her shoulder and said...

"You better get some rest Crysta, you've got a long trip ahead of you."

"Oh, right."

They both went off to to their own sleeping quarters. Crysta joined Zeeda and Gordo in the guest room. Optimus stood within the doorway of his room, deep down he wanted to express his feelings to Crysta, but it was too painful for him to do so. He stepped inside, lied down on his berth, and fell in deep stasis mode.

Several hours have passed, and all was quiet at the factory until they heard Gordo and Zeeda's cry in distress. The autobots rushed into the guest room.

"What's wrong?" Optimus asked the panicked royal guards.

"Queen Crysta is missing!" Zeeda yelled.

Optimus Prime's heart sank.


	8. Chapter 8

It was the middle of the night; Zeeda was panicking because Crysta is missing.

"What are we going to do? How could she just leave and not tell us? We have to protect her at all times!" Zeeda said.

"Don't worry, we'll find her." Bulkhead said trying to calm them down.

"Hey, where's Gordo?" Bumble Bee said, looking around for any sign of him.

"He must've already a head start on searching, and we should too. Autobots! And mecha-nite, transform and roll out!"

The autobots went to vehicle mode, and Zeeda transformed herself into a hover bike.

"How's this?" Zeeda asked the young yellow bot for his opinion.

"Oh yeah, that is really subtle." Bumble Bee said sarcastically.

Meanwhile somewhere near one of the old abandoned robotic assembly lines in Monroe, Crysta was waking down the ally. She was feeling melancholy at the thought of leaving Optimus, even though part of her felt hurt because he didn't show any affection toward her. _Perhaps fate doesn't want us to be together. This is not fair! _She thought to herself, but then her train of thought got cut off by the sound of an activated auto building assembly line belt from inside the factory. Crysta went off to investigate to see of there are any Decepticons in the factory. She sees an open entrance. Crysta slowly crept up to it and takes a quick peek. She sees two green and purple robots with a Decepticon symbol on their chest plates. They were whistling at the cars being assembled in front of them. _What would those Decepticons want from those innocent earth cars? Never mind, whatever they are doing, they are not getting away with it!_ She thought and jumped up.

"Alright Decepticons! Put your servos up where I can see them!" Crysta exclaimed.

They got out of their seats and turned their head around. Those two decepticons didn't seem hostile like Star Scream but she wasn't going to take any chances. Mix and Scrapper did nothing but ogle her.

"Hey Scrapper, watch the master how to bust a move."

"Nice try Mix, but I saw her first. Now watch _this_." Scrapper said as he walked over to Crysta.

"Hey baby what's shaking?" He said holding out two servos shaped like shooters at her and making a clicking sound. Feeling embarrassed, she slapped his faceplate and ran off.

"What did I do?"

"You were doing it wrong you bolt brain." Mix said, bopping his clueless comrade on the head.

Around the same time, our heroes were still searching for Crysta while Bumble Bee tries to get a hold on Sari.

"Sari? It's Bumble Bee, Crysta has gone missing and we need another helping servo. And I am really sorry about before. Please call back when you get this message."

"That's the fourteenth time you've called her." Prowl said.

"Hey, who said you can keep track?"

"Mute it, the both of you." Optimus said in an irritated tone.

"Hey! There's Mix and Scrapper! Maybe they have seen her." Bulkhead said pointing at the two clueless Constructicons fighting each other outside of the factory. Mix spotted them and pushed Scrapper off of him.

"Yo! Bulky! Sup?"

"Have you two seen an alien mecha girl around here?"

"Uh yeah, you just missed her. We were asking her if she was okay, then she slapped Scrapper and ran in that direction." The Autobots knew what Mix said was only half the truth. Optimus grabbed both of them by the collar and lifted them up in the air. He gave them a seriously angry look.

"Why didn't you two stop her?!" He yelled.

"Hey, hey, hey take it easy will ya?" Scrapper said.

"Prime! Calm down!" Ratchet pulled Optimus away, causing him to drop Scrapper and Mix on the ground. He took deep breathes and looked at the shocked expression on his teammates' faceplates.

"I'm sorry; I'm a little upset because I might be to reason why Crysta is missing."

"Well, you should be! Queen Crysta maybe a tough cookie sometimes but she is sensitive!" Zeeda yelled at him.

"She could've gotten far, I say we spilt up."

"Excellent idea Bumble Bee, Autobots! Spilt up!"

They went their separate ways in hopes of finding her. One mega cycle later, Optimus was driving along the bay. He sees Crysta sitting at the edge of the dock looking down at the water rippling. Optimus changed into his robot mode and walked up to her.

"Crysta."

When she heard his voice, turned her head and put on a fake smile, not showing any sign of weakness.

"Hey Optimus, what brings you here?"

"We've been looking for you. Why did you leave the factory without telling us?"

"I didn't want to wake any bot up, I guess I lost track of the time. As for why I left, I thought I could take one last look of Detroit before I leave this planet. I wish I had the time to see it all, and maybe spend more time with you and the others."

"Me too, I'm really going to miss you Crysta. And I just want to let you know that I care about you."

She smiled for real.

"Well, I better contact the others and let them know you are alright."

He was about to activate his com link. Crysta stood up and spoke.

"Optimus I…" Crysta tried to tell him how she feels, but she couldn't get the words out. Suddenly there was a loud whooping noise hurting their receptive sensors, and then tracker beam appeared out of nowhere and pulled her up into the sky. Optimus looked up and sees what looks like a giant spiraling screw-shaped space ship. But what's worse, it is a Quintesson space ship! Optimus tried to grab her foot but the noise kept scrabbling his processor. The noise stopped, and the ship was gone, and so was Crysta.

"Crysta!" His voice echoed throughout the city.


	9. Chapter 9

Sari was flying over the city heading for the wharf. She spotted Bumble Bee, Prowl, and Ratchet in their vehicle modes. She descended to join them. "There you guys are, I've been looking everywhere for you." "Hey Sari, about time you got my messages." "What messages?" She gave him an annoyed look. "Are you still made at me?" "Maybe." "That's enough the both of you!" Ratchet yelled. "Sorry Doc-bot." Bumble Bee and Sari said in unison.

The auto bots gathered at the docks after receiving a distress signal from Optimus Prime. He explained everything that happened.

"WHAT?! The Quintessons got Crysta? And they left?" Bumble Bee exclaimed. "What is a Quintesson?" Sari asked Prowl. The ninja-bot looked down at Sari and said, "Picture an octopus with fives faces." Sari cringed at the thought. "Ew, sorry I asked."

"Oh dear, this is terrible!" Zeeda panicked. "This is my fault." Optimus lowered his head in shame. "What do you mean?" Sari raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "I may have something to do with her running away." "Optimus Prime, thou art smitten with her majesty?" Zeeda said in a Shakespearian way. "It is a possibility." He said turning his head away, hiding his blushed faceplate. "But there's nothing we can do, by now they're probably already on Quintesson."

"Not quite, according to my readings, the Quintesson didn't leave. It is actually hovering over the city, wearing a cloaking device." Bulkhead said as he looked at his scanner.

"So boss-bot, what's the plan?" The yellow-bot asked the fearless leader. Optimus looked up into the sky, feeling guilty and yet he felt a strong bond between him and Crysta. He turned to his team and his expression changed from doubt to determination. "Autobots, we're going to catch that ship." Optimus said.

They transformed and drove Sumdac Tower and traveled up to the top of the Tower where the Tran warp gate is built. Bulkhead typed in the coordinates and the gate opened.

"Wait a nano-sec, what if the Quintessons know we're coming and they're ready to blast us."

"Sheesh Bumble Bee, you're such a chicken." Sari teased Bumble Bee.

"Just be on you're guard." Optimus said and entered the portal, and the others followed. When they arrived inside the ship, it was dark and creepy.

"Something has been bothering me; the Quintessons have Crysta, so why haven't they left yet?" Sari asked.

"The Quintessons have a nasty habit of killing the innocent, especially destroying their planets." Prowl said.

"You mean…"

Sari got cut off when a door opened and the light blinded our heroes. A figure stood within the doorway, and behind the figure several Quintesson soldiers ran out and were holding laser guns. "That is right, it does include Earth." When they got their vision back, they were shocked.

"Gordo?! You're behind this?! Why?" Zeeda couldn't believe that her old friend is a traitor. "Many reasons; the Quintessons offer me a life time supply of energon and I am tired of being a guard. I tell you more, but I've better things to do." He turned, snapped his fingers, and walked away. The Quintesson soldiers fired at them.

"Take cover!" Ratchet screamed and our heroes tried to dodge every blast. They pulled out their weapons incase the evil inner galactic creatures try pull something. "Prime, you go get Crysta, we'll take care of it from here!" Optimus nodded at Ratchet and waited for the right moment to make his move. He ran toward the doorway, dodging every blast, and knocking down two soldiers.

"Hey! Where's Prowl?" the yellow bot asked Sari. "How should I know?" "Well, you two have been spending a lot of time together." One of the Quintesson soldiers fired a laser at Sari. "Sari! Watch out!" Bumble Bee pushes Sari out of the way and got hit by it. "Bumble Bee! No! Bumble Bee, I'm so sorry." "I…it's alright…Sari, I…I'm fine. I'm just glad you're safe." Sari smiled. Bumble Bee and Sari make up.

"I hate to break up this tender moment, but we still have a mission to complete!" Bulkhead said while fighting off the Quintessons. "Right." The two said in unison.

Meanwhile, Optimus ran down the hallway until he found the prison cell. He found Crysta sitting on the ground moping. When she saw him standing outside her cell, Crysta smiled and stood up. "Optimus." "Are you okay?" "I'm fine, but I can't use my powers to escape, this cell has a special shield to interfere with them." "Hang on Crysta, I'll get you out in a nano-click." "Optimus, listen, Gordo…" "I know, he betrayed you and he's helping the Quintessons." He was able to unlock it and, like a gentle-bot, he held out his servo to her. ""Come on let's go." Crysta took his, and they both dashed out. "We've got to meet up with the others." They were almost out of the woods when the leader of the Quintessons stood in their way. Crysta gasped and Optimus pulled out his axe. "Crysta stand back." She took several steps away. Optimus and the Quintesson leader began to fight.

Around the same time, Prowl was sneaking through another hallway searching for something and until he spotted it. He pulled the lever and entered the room, but it was no ordinary room, it was the control room.

Optimus fell to his knees after getting whooped by the Quintesson leader. He was about to get up when the creature was about to strike him from behind. "Optimus! Look out!" Crysta cried out. She used her powers to turn the ground beneath where the Quintesson leader was standing into quicksand. It sank until it was up to it's mouth and the ground dried up. Optimus stood up and looked at Crysta. "Nice work, you're so amazing, and…well…I guess it's one of those things _I love_ about _you_." She blushed a little, because in his own discrete way, Optimus told her he loves her.

Suddenly the engine of the ship made a strange whooping noise. Optimus receives a call from Prowl. _Optimus! Everyone is out of the ship, it's about to get transported, get Crysta and get out!_ "Right." Optimus grabbed Crysta by the waist, and held her close. They both ran for the airlock. "Hang on! This is going to be a rough landing." They jumped out and crashed landed on the roof.

Zeeda ran to Crysta's side. "Your majesty, are you alright?" "I'm fine Zeeda, I'm really fine." Optimus was still holding Crysta as though he was carrying her over the threshold. The others gathered around them. The Quitesson's cloaking field shutdown and they vanished into thin air.

"Prowl, just out of curiosity what happened?"

"I hacked into their system in the control room and sent them to a hazardous remote location."

"Hey, I wonder what happened to that Gordo creep?" The young yellow-bot said.

Meanwhile, Grodo was about to leave with his own space crusiur when he looked from outside of the porthole, the Quintesson ship somehow transported them to an asteroid field in the middle of nowhere. And one of those asteroids blinked at him, uncurled itself, and roared. Those were not asteroids.

Back on Earth, Bumble Bee walked out feeling a lot better after getting treated by the doc-bot. Sari was sitting on the arm of the concrete couch waiting for him.

"Sari? Will you forgive me?" Bumble Bee gave Sari a sad puppy dog look. She smiled and giggled a bit. "Water under the bridge Bumble Bee. And I'm sorry too." Even though things got a little rough between them, this ordeal proved to them that their friendship is stronger than sterner stuff.

"Come on you two." Ratchet said. The two young-bots followed him out the factory and joined the others. "Thank you all so much, and I will miss you." "We'll miss you too." Ratchet said as he patted on her shoulder. "Have a pleasant journey." Prowl bowed. "See ya soon." Bulkhead, Bumble Bee, and Sari said in unison. Crysta laughed a little. She turned her head to Optimus. "Here let me escort you to the ship." He took her servo and led her to the door.

"I guess this is goodbye." Crysta said in a melancholy tone. "Yeah." "Optimus, I want to thank you." "For what?" "For everything, I will never forget you. I do hope our paths will cross again." "I'm looking forward to it." She smiled and kisses Optimus. To them, it felt like time was standing still but in reality their kiss lasted for a minute. "Queen Crysta, get in the ship now!" Zeeda called out. Their lips parted, and so did Crysta. She turns around and steps in the Mecha-nite ship. The doors closed. It blasts off and disappears into the dim lit sky, just before dawn broke.

"What a night, I'm going to take a stasis." Ratchet said and yawned. The others followed him into the factory except Sari and Optimus. "You're going to miss her? Aren't you?" Sari asked. "Yes, but like she said, maybe our paths will meet again, someday."

The End


End file.
